


When Night Falls

by turante



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante





	When Night Falls

Lex closed his eyes and Clark, who was on top of him, kissed the corner of his mouth.

Luthor ran his hand through the thick dark hair and drew the other into a hot, wet and passionate kiss.

The farmboy moaned in his mouth, sucked and nibbled his lower lip.

The millionaire grabbed firmly his back and slid his greedy hands down to Clark’s perfect butt, making the boy squirm and push his hips to grind their erections together.

Lex moaned and rolled on top of him.

Eventually, Lex opened his eyes and sighed.

It had all been a dream.


End file.
